


Suits and Dresses

by Melphis_Amekia



Series: Tales prompts [3]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melphis_Amekia/pseuds/Melphis_Amekia
Summary: "If the suit looked so good on her, why couldn’t a dress look so good on him?"





	Suits and Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this was: "It looks good on you"(as a way to say I love you)

Waiting for Estelle to _finally_ put on whatever next dress she picked for herself was starting to become a bit irritating. Try as Yuri might, after more than a dozen beautiful dresses she tried without picking any of them, his patience was wearing thin. The shop attendant was becoming testy too, though it wasn’t for the sole reason of Estelle’s pickiness.

After all, future husbands of the bride _weren’t_ supposed to see the bride’s wedding dress before the wedding.

Not like either of them cared. After all they had seen and done in the world, something as flimsy as that wasn’t going to stop them. As such, Yuri stood around, helped Estelle with her choices and gave feedback the way he saw it. That said, with the way this was going, they’d spend a week just picking out _one_ dress.

Yuri sighed, hoping Estelle’s next choice would be the last. In this one, he had no part of, as it was a special idea she came up beforehand in case everything else didn’t work out and needed to be kept the utmost secret. Without being given a say in it, he grit his teeth, stared out of the shop window, and waited.

After a while, almost too suddenly, Estelle’s sweet voice called out for him:

„Yuri! Turn around!”

There, on the dais, stood Estelle, wearing a breathtaking white _suit_ , pink lines matching her hair tracing the edges of the coat and the pants. The tie was pink, half-covering a simple golden necklace carrying an amethyst; the shoes were more boots than actual shoes, painted in the same manner except for an extra golden line at the edges; at first, he couldn’t notice anything special about the gloves, but then Estelle showed the back of her right hand, which had violet stars sewn into the fabric.

Right above the same tattoo.

„What do you think?” Estelle asked, whirling around once just so he could get a good look at the back too.

„Honestly, if you had this idea from the start, why didn’t you just try it on first?” Yuri asked the first question that popped into his mind. Judging by the confused look on Estelle’s face, he said it a bit too fast, with too much incredulity.

„Because I wasn’t sure how it’d turn out...” she whispered.

Yuri stepped up onto the dais with her and took her hands in his own, tracing lines on the smooth velvet gloves.

„You look perfect, Estelle.”

„Really?”

„Yes, really. All those dresses before were beautiful on you, but even they cannot match perfection.”

Estelle’s breath hitched; her expression changed from confusion to one shining as brightly as Vesperia. Really, what was Yuri thinking, blurting out the first idiotic thing that got on his mind, instead of what he actually thought of the beautiful visage in front of him.

That same visage just jumped on him and hugged him tight, almost making him lose his balance.

„Thank you, Yuri, thank you! I thought so to, but I wasn’t sure. I want to wear it to our wedding!”

„Estelle, if you _don’t_ wear it to our wedding, I’ll be seriously cross with you.” Yuri said, faking anger in his voice. Estelle giggled and poked him in the chest.

They would have been lost in their little world if not for the attendants sharp clearing of the throat.

„If your choice has been settled, maybe we could proceed to concluding our business now?” she asked in an exasperated tone.

To Yuri’s surprise, Estelle shook her head and smiled with all the innocence of a child. Oh no.

„If I’m going to wear a suit, _someone_ has to wear a dress. I think it would look amazing on you, Yuri.”

Before what Estelle’s suggesting could process itself in his mind properly, Yuri was already being dragged into the dress section, the anguished sigh of the attendant voicing her displeasure in the background following Estelle’s excited giggling. When it did, however...

If the suit looked so good on her, why couldn’t a dress look so good on him?


End file.
